The subject matter disclosed herein relates to tamper detection in a utility meter.
Utility meters incorporate many functionalities relating to the consumption of a utility such as water, electricity, and gas, to name a few. For example, utility meters may enable a utility provider, such as an electricity provider, to remotely monitor a consumer's use of the utility. In this way, the utility provider may rarely, if ever, physically access the utility meter. However, in certain circumstances, such as when the utility meter malfunctions, the utility provider, the consumer, or a technician may be required to physically access the meter. For example, a technician employed by the utility provider may open the utility meter, such as by removing the cover of the meter, to perform maintenance on the meter. Therefore, the utility meter may include certain functionalities that are accessible to an authorized user to make adjustments to one or more operational parameters of the meter. Unfortunately, in certain situations, an unauthorized person may attempt to access these functionalities, for example in an attempt to restore electricity to a residence that has not paid for the electricity. Accordingly, certain utility meters may be opened, such as by removal of the meter's cover, and subject to tampering or another unauthorized use.